


The Big Brother

by Jaded_From_Life



Series: Every family has issues [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey needs to feel the consequences, Even if only three seconds, Family Drama, Family Feels, Huey likes to be big bro, Hurt, Louie is sad, Why is Louie sad?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_From_Life/pseuds/Jaded_From_Life
Summary: They always did things together. They schemed together, get sick together, get into trouble together (then bail out together), and do family stuff together. They were more than just brothers.Huey can't understand why Dewey kept a secret from them.





	The Big Brother

_Of all the times, why did it have to be now?_

Huey grunted as a forceful shove from the demon dog behind the door nearly sent him toppling over, but it didn’t made him separate from the door that stood between them and the canine, nor did it stop him from glaring at Dewey. “How could you keep this from us?!” he yelled indignantly.

“I was trying to protect you from a potentially devastating revelation!” Dewey defended.

 _Protection my feathered butt,_ Huey wanted to shout, but the words never left his mouth as the demon dog broke a hole through the door, barking at the sight of the triplets. Huey hissed, pressing his body against the door even more. “Or you just kept it to yourself so you can feel special—classic Dewey! _She’s our mom!_ ”

_How can you be so inconsiderate, so irresponsible!_

“Okay, it’s just—!” Dewey fumbled over his words. “First, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get hurt! Then I _couldn’t_ tell you because I found out all this stuff and I didn’t want you to hurt me! I’m sorry, okay?!” he said.

Huey’s beak curved into a snarl, and his glare intensified. “You’re only sorry because you got caught!” he snapped, and Dewey looking away with that _stupid scowl on his face as if he wasn’t at fault here_ only served to fuel his fury.

A second’s worth of silence brought both of their attention to their younger brother, who sat at the corner staring at the piece of clothing that belonged to their mother.

“Louie? You okay?” Dewey reached out a hand to their youngest sibling.

 _Get_ away _from him, you stupid—_

“You kept the secret about mom...” Louie’s voice cracked, and Huey saw the beginnings of tears attempting to escape his eyes. “That is not okay.”

And the look on Louie’s face was the final nail in the coffin—the hurt, the betrayal, and all other emotions that _shouldn’t be on his brother’s face_. All because of _Dewey_.

Huey, momentarily lost to his anger, slackened his body, and it was all it took for the demon dog to overwhelm him with a powerful slam that shattered the door to pieces. He screamed as he was thrown back, and the demon dog was now upon them.

** ~0~ **

They got away—s _omehow_ they got away. But they were separated, and that filled Huey with more dread than the demon dog that chased them. They weren’t supposed to be separated—they were never _ever_ supposed to be separated. At least, not when a vicious, demonic canine was after them, wanting to feast on their carcasses.

Huey choked on the thought, and it nearly made him lose his footing and tumble down to the ground.

_I need to find them._

He needed to get back to them.

Amidst the confusion, Huey was not sure which path his brothers took, but mazes usually have interconnecting pathways, so it shouldn’t take long for them to come across each other.

“Dewey! Louie! Where are you?!” he shouted, hoping that his yells would echo through the labyrinth and help them pinpoint his location.

When no reply came, Huey ran faster. They have to be here somewhere. That demon dog couldn’t have possibly gotten to them, not before he does.

_They’re fine. They’re still alive. I’ll find them. I won’t let anything happen to them._

A sound, faint it may be, reached Huey’s ears.

“Guys! Where are you?!” That was Louie’s voice!

Relief flowed through him like a flood. “Louie! Can you hear me?!” he shouted. Louie should be near. His experiences of being a Junior Woodchuck scout told him so.

And frankly, it never failed him before.

When they _finally_ met, Huey tackled his brother into a vice grip embrace. “Thank goodness you’re okay!” he cried, tightening his hold.

“Yep...!” Louie gasped, struggling to breathe. “But I’m not gonna be if you don’t loosen up a bit!”

Huey did as told. “Sorry.” He said before grabbing a hold of Louie’s hand. “Come on!”

“What about Dewey?!”

A small part of him, that oh so cruel part, wanted to tell him to leave Dewey. Let him deal with the demon dog, a punishment for his secrecy. Huey immediately banished the thought. “We’ll find him. Don’t worry.” He assured Louie.

Because family helps family, even when they kept secrets from each other.

** ~0~ **

Huey wasn’t good at hiding his feelings, especially when it came to his brothers. It simply wasn’t in his nature, so when they left the castle, his sour mood was palpable, and he was lucky that only his brothers and Webby picked up on it.

He didn’t need the adults picking up and shutting down their investigations before it could even get anywhere concrete.

Through text messages, they all agreed to meet at Webby’s room. It was the safest place to meet within the mansion. According to Webby, Uncle Scrooge has never stepped foot within, and Mrs. Beakly had long since lost the habit of checking in every once in a while. And Uncle Donald...

Well, he was still locked in the pantry when they got back.

(They did get him out eventually, and the duck then ate his fill before crashing in his bed inside the houseboat. Poor guy was out like a light.)

When Huey and Louie arrived, Webby was the sole occupant of the room. Dewey wasn’t here. Huey’s anger bubbled, festering and writhing from within.

“Where’s Dewey?” Huey asked sharply, looking around the room in search of his brother.

“He’s still not here.” Webby answered, rubbing her hands together nervously.

“Of course,” Huey threw his hands in the air. “Can’t even be bothered to be punctual!” he growled as he started pacing around the room. Webby backed away with a whimper, not saying anything else.

Louie rushed to his side. “Huey, calm down. You’re scaring her.” He told his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder in hopes of placating him.

“And whose fault do you think it is?!” Huey snapped, and Louie recoiled back. He sighed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “You’re... You’re right. I need to calm down.”

“Want me to get you an icepack?”

Huey was about to refuse, but stopped when the door opened and Dewey walked in before closing it after. “So, no one saw you?” he asked, glaring coldly at his brother.

“No, I don’t think anyone did.” Dewey replied, joining them at the centre of the room. He didn’t meet Huey’s glare, opting to look down on the floor.

“Good.”

Before anyone could react, Huey threw a punch at Dewey, who yelped in surprise and fell to the floor, eliciting strangled gasps from the two other ducks.

Dewey slowly raised a hand to touch his aching cheek, flinching as he was rewarded by a sharp sting of pain. “You... Did you just...”

Huey stood over him, glowering at him with an intensity that mirrored their Uncle Donald’s more _intense_ outbursts. “Get up.” He demanded.

Dewey paid him no heed, feeling his aching cheek with widened eyes and gaping mouth.

“Get _up_!” Huey hoisted Dewey up, forcefully grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and drew a fist back, poised to punch his brother once more.

“Huey, stop!” Louie grabbed hold of his hand, stopping him from punching Dewey. “You’re hurting him!”

“He kept secrets from us!” Huey yelled, dropping Dewey’s shirt and turning to face Louie. “Secrets about our _mom_! Secrets that we should’ve known from the start!”

They should’ve known. They were the _Duck boys_ , for crying out loud! They never kept secrets from each other—it just wasn’t them! Dewey should’ve told them, they _deserved_ to know. _Why didn’t he tell us? Why why why why why why why—_

Huey felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and Louie burying his face on his chest, and he felt the tears staining his clothes. “Please,” Louie hiccupped, clutching his shirt tightly. “Just please _stop_.”

Louie was crying. _He shouldn’t be crying._

Huey glanced at Webby who had covered her mouth, suppressing a sob as she cried at the sight before her. He looked down at Dewey who looked away, guilt and shame burned on his face like an ugly scar with tears also leaking from his eyes.

They were crying. They were crying because of him.

Huey’s blood turned to ice, his heart felt heavy and his eyes burned, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as well. “Fine,” he said, his hands clenched and trembling. “I’ll just go.” He took a step, but couldn’t move further as Louie held tighter.

“No,” Louie shook his head. “Don’t leave.” He pleaded.

Huey’s gaze softened. “Lou, look at me. Look at me.” He held his brother’s face, and their teary eyes met. “I’m not leaving, Lou. I’m just gonna get an icepack for Dewey’s cheek, alright? No one’s leaving anyone.” He assured him.

Louie looked down, still unwilling to let go of him as if doing so would cause Huey to disappear suddenly, but he eventually took away his arms. He sniffled, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket. “I hate it when you call me that.”

Huey smiled in response. “Aw, but it suits you so well.”

“I already have a nickname, and it’s not Lou!”

Huey chuckled before proceeding to walk towards the door. He stopped beside Dewey, narrowing his eyes down at him. “When we talk,” he hissed. “There will be _no_ more secrets.”

Dewey only flinched in response.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? As in, do you think I tried to bring the feels too hard that I failed in doing so? This is the first time I've tried writing stuff like this, so this is all an experiment. Feedback fuels improvement!


End file.
